The installation of the conventional faucet is usually carried out below the counter, so that a professional person needs to bend down, squat or lie beneath the washbasin where is narrow and dark while a plurality of special tools are required. It's time and labor costing to assemble and install under the counter. In regard of the above defects, a counter-top faucet installation method is introduced in the market. As the application published as US 20120137427A1, discloses a counter-top faucet installation method comprising two screw rods and two locking pieces, the two screw rods have occupied a part of the space of the mounting hole, so that the space for the water inlet pipe is decreased, which leads to a limitation of the size of the water inlet pipe. The width direction of the locking pieces have further occupied part of the space of the mounting hole, which not only leads to a more limited space for water inlet pipe but also makes the installation inconvenient and more time consuming. Meanwhile, the supporting is realized only by two screw rods with limited diameters, the strength of the faucet cannot be well guaranteed, and is of poor shearing resistance. There is also products utilizing a magnetic clamping block to realize the installation in the prior art, however, with unpleasant reliability and higher installation requirement, the cost also increases.